Jareth's True Love
by DarkKnightCrystalTwolf
Summary: I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters except for the ones that I have created for this story. Please be kind in your reviews and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Our world was one of chaos with no set boundaries and no set rules. My people were born in the light of the full moon, gifted with the magic of this world and for that we were enslaved. To humans we are fairies, nymphs, muses but to those of our world, we were the Moondust people. For a while many of my people tried to disguise their true nature by dying the moon pale skin to the shape of a ripe peach, try to hide our thin lithe figures behind muscles and bulkier clothing and conceal our long silvery blonde hair with hair dyes. Yet our ears remained pointed and our eyes the loveliest shade of amber and lavender. Once these little tricks were discovered, ways were found to pierce the illusion.

To our masters, we were things that used enchantments to benefit their troops, their purses and earn them unattainable love. No one could understand our sorrow and at night, when the chaos of our world gave way to temporary peace, thousands of crystal tears were wept in silence. This was our existence for so long till the day the Labyrinth brought order to the chaos and freedom to many of my people. I however was to gain freedom at the hands of one that in time would cease to see me. This is our story, an untold story and maybe someday he will forgive me…

"Zinerva, we have a special guest coming. I want you to go into town and make sure that you buy the best of everything. He is coming from Goblin city to tell us news of what has happen since the Labyrinth appeared. You will also dance for him and give yourself to him if he asks. Understand girl," the wrinkled twisted man said. "Yes Master, I will make sure the preparations are as you have ordered," I responded then bowed deeply before leaving, the circle of silver around each of my ankles had small bells so that my master could hear my movement within his manor. Going into the kitchen, I grabbed my shawl and wrapped it around my hand and shoulders as I was taught since I could remember. I was slave, bound to the master of the house as I grabbed my basket then left. Walking barefoot down the gravel road, I looked at the town that was a short distance away. Already I knew in my mind that no matter what I did, my master would be unhappy and punish me after the guest had left.

Lately the punishments seemed to get harsher in terms of whippings and beatings. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I drew closer to town. Once in town, I went to the various shops to purchase what would be required. The last of my stops was a small shop that my master never purchases anything from but I enjoyed looking in. "Good day Master Bellizum, anything new" I asked then noticed the man who was dressed richly talking to the shop keeper. His crystal blue eyes seem to strip away my shawl and reveal me to him. The shopkeeper Bellizum looked at me and said, "Actually I have something for you…..is something wrong?" Under that gaze I felt my cheeks warming and shook my head, breaking the direct connection his eyes had with me. "I should go" I stammered and quickly left. As I was walking back, I felt my heart racing in my chest. Back in the shop, Bellizum looked at the man who asked in a soft voice, "Who was that?" "Ah milord, that is the slave girl to Lord Galmesh who is a regular in here. She looks but never buys. I was going to give her this gift," was Bellizum's reply. The shopkeeper took a silk wrapped object then slowly unwrapped it to show a fine gold chain that had a resin vial that held a barely blooming rosebud at its heart. "That is a fine gift for a lady, not a slave girl" the man said then noticed the shop keeper shaking his head. "Milord King, that slave girl is the one of the last of her people and is a lady to those around here despite her master finding out. Now I shall never be able to give her this." The man smirked and said, "I will deliver it to her on your behalf since her master is my host this evening." The shopkeeper rewrapped the necklace then handed it to him. "Give this to her when she is alone" were the final instructions Bellizum gave to the man as the man left the shop and went to step into a carriage that headed in the same direction that strange girl went.

Upon arriving home, I removed the shawl and went to make the preparations for my master. Each step the melody of the bells accompany me as I went into the dining room. Pulling out the best silk tablecloth, I got the table ready; leaving a few bottles of wine slightly open to breathe then went back to the kitchen to start preparing the meal. It amazed me how much I could accomplish on my own as I left to go do some quick house cleaning to ensure that there was no dust. Finished with the house work, I went back to the kitchen to make sure that the meal would be ready then left to go check on my master. Finding that he was in no need of my services, I went to my room and out of my best three dress, I put on the flowing dress that was color of amethyst with silver threading in the design of scrolling vine work then went to the kitchen to put the meal in the proper serving dishes.

While I was placing the last of the serving dishes on the table, there was a knock on the door followed by my master's harsh voice calling out, "Zinerva, answer the door, you lazy wretch." I did as commanded but when I opened the door, my formal greeting caught in my throat as the piercing gaze of the crystal blue eyes froze me. A knowing smile seemed to touch his lips as he was about to say something when I heard, "Zinerva, move aside for our guest. Welcome milord King Jareth. You honor my home." My master's voice seemed to break me free of whatever spell held me dumb and in place. Hurrying to close the door, I remained silent but could have sworn that my racing heart's rhythm could be heard by the two.

"Never mind the girl, milord king. She has never had to wait on royalty before. Shall we eat and talk of the future for my modest lands," my master said. "Yes, yes and it is alright. Tonight I am no king but a guest under your roof, good Galmesh" the man, Jareth's voice was seductive and almost a good poison to my ears as I hurried to the dining room to dish out the meal as well as fill the goblets with wine. I could hear them talking about a castle, the mighty Labyrinth and how the unrest was almost settled. Standing near the door to the kitchen, I waited as they entered and sat down to the meal. My master always found fault with the food I prepared but in front of his guest, he held his tongue. After the meal they went to the master's study and since I would not be required to sing and dance for my master's guest, I went about cleaning up the dining room then the kitchen.

As I was doing this, I could hear that my master was please with something and was grateful that this night, I would be free of punishment for some minor offense. The dishes were soon done and I went to give the leftovers from the meal to the beggars that gathered near the kitchen door. I have always done this because it was good to see them smile. Closing the door, I assumed that the guest, Jareth had taken his leave and my master had gone to bed. Turning around, I found myself with my face inches from his chest. Startled, I backed up and moved to the side. "Milord is there anything I may bring to you in the master's study in ways of refreshment," I whispered as I could feel my heart racing again. Daring to look up, I saw amusement in his eyes then heard a soft chuckle. "Its Zinerva, correct" he said as he started to close the distance between us. My legs seemed unwilling to obey my mind's order to move as I watched him get closer. "Yes it is" was my feeble reply. He laughed softly as he stopped so close that I could lift my hand and be able to touch him without stretching my arm. "Your friend in the shop said to give you this. I can see why he chose the newly blooming rosebud as a charm for you. Your beauty is stuck in that moment trapped forever and should be treasured greatly. This is his gift" he said as he took the wrapped necklace and unwrapped it before me.

My eyes widen as I saw the expensive gift from the merchant and as I reached out to take it, he shook his head. "Allow me the small honor of placing it around your neck" he whispered then before I could answer, he had placed the necklace around my neck. I felt the coolness of the chain against the warmth of my skin as I just stood there in shock that one of my betters had touched me. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Jareth's hand coming up and I thought he meant to strike me. I recoiled a bit out of habit but the blow never came. Instead I heard him say, "Such a beauty to be mistreated at the hands of the blind. I will never mistreat such a treasure in the Underground. Look at me" How much I wanted to not look but I couldn't resist him. Looking at him, I saw sadness and loneliness within his eyes. Leaning forward, he whispered, "Once I have the Underground and the Labyrinth under my control, I will come for you. Till then, endure my rose" He turned and left me there with a promise of a future with him as well as a longing to feel his lips upon mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Time passed since he had visited Master Galmesh but we would hear the news of the unruly lands submitting to the will of the Goblin King Jareth. I wore the necklace and would think of that night where I had thought he was going to kiss me but left me with a promise. Every time I thought of him, my heart raced and a smile appeared of its own will on my lips. My master must have noticed this change and had started to watch me carefully. Unknown to me at the time, he was making plans to take an offered position within the newly formed court and considered himself beneath owning a slave. If I had known then, I would have been careful but they say those who are in love, act without all reason and sense.

My master had noticed how I would react when I heard news of the Goblin King and after a while, he had me start to pack up his house so he could take his goods with him to his new home within the Goblin City. How naïve I was to assume that he was going to take me with him. When the house was packed up, a group of cloaked strangers had arrived along with the carts. "Zinerva," Galmesh called out to me and I came from packing my meager belongings to see him signing something then handing it to the leader of the group. "She is pretty and will earn us plenty of coin. Nice doing business with you" the gruff voice said to which made me start to wonder as one of the group went in the direction I had come from to retrieve my belongings. Looking at Galmesh, I asked, "What does he mean, master?"

"What does he mean? He means my slave that you are now his as I will not have you tempting the king to favor you, a mere slave girl over the rest of us. I don't know what exactly passed between you two before King Jareth left but whatever it was I have noticed that any news of him makes you happy. I will not have a happy slave in my household," Galmesh spewed at me and that is when I felt panic and fear claw at me. I was being sold! The king had promised to come for me and now he would be unable to find me. Shaking my head in disbelief, I grew bold and said, "He promised to come for me." The strangers and Galmesh laughed as two grabbed me by the arms. "Think on this my dear, how can he come for a corpse that is ashes" Galmesh laughed as I was taken out of his house.

My struggles were in vain against brute strength as Galmesh's laughter was not only taunting but in a cruel way cutting a part of my that believed that Jareth would seek me out. Shock started to coldly settle in as my new masters started to ride away. I remember nothing more as my mind had gone blank but later I learned that we left the Underground to go up into the human world. They were of a people called Gypsies and could travel between their world and mine. I was given a room that was a bit better then what Galmesh had allowed me to use but their home was a permanent circus called Madam Forte's Show. I was not the first of my world to be working in their show but I was the first to be unhappy. Bracelets with little bells were added to my wrists and each night, I was to perform as a dancer for the entertainment of humans.

Time pass and little by little I grew unhappier till I danced but my heart wasn't there. Clearly I was popular and given gifts that my new owners took to do with as they pleased. My hope that he would remember his promise dimmed till I held no hope. The nights I didn't perform I spent weeping. In the human world my tears were just water and slowly my pale complexion was starting to wan even more.

One night, I performed but afterwards the skies had started to rain. I was drenched on the short walk to my room in the performer's lodge. By morning, I felt feverish and didn't understand what was happening. I vomited, I shivered, I burn and none of my Gypsy masters seem to care. "Either you are strong to survive or your usefulness to us is over, fey" one of the old women snarled to me and left me alone. None seemed to know or care that I had fallen ill. Reaching under my mattress, I pulled out the necklace and held it close to my chest. "How could you forsaken your promise to me" I wondered out loud in a whisper and closed my eyes. I must have drifted off to sleep as I awoke to feel coolness soothing my forehead. Opening my eyes, I saw a dwarf that was dipping the cloth into water. "W…who are you" I asked weakly. "Name's Hoggle and you're sick. That is a pretty necklace you have," he said which made me smile faintly. "I am Zinerva and the necklace was given to me once with a promise. What are you doing? Won't the masters be upset that you are not performing your tasks?" He laughed deeply. "Nah, I do the upkeep around here and get paid much better than I do working the mines back home. Besides you seem out of place here and this promise, what was it?" "He promised to come back for me but my former master told me that he would make sure that he would be unable to keep his promise."

"If only there was a way to make this person remember his promise. You are a gentle creature that neither this world nor the Underground can stand without destroying. And not fair that you being sick means no lovely dancing." Hearing the last comment made me chuckle. "Thank you for that Hoggle. I will try to get better" and seeing the smile on his lips made me relax and close my eyes as I was so tired and just wanted to rest. "You just rest and get better. I will make sure that you get well" I heard Hoggle whisper to me as he bathed my hot skin with the cool cloth.

In my illness, I lost track of time but Hoggle was always there with broth or soup to help nourish me with encouraging words. He told me about the human world and the seasons that their world went through. Hoggle also told me that there was peace in the Underground with the Goblin King ruling over all. Sometimes he told me things that would make me laugh and since coming into the hands of the Gypsies, I was starting to feel not so unhappy. Soon I was well and resumed dancing as the profits for the circus had drop noticeably during my illness. However my treatment at their hands seemed to have worsened a degree then what it had been. It was the whisperings and the looks that started to make me fear that I was about to change hands again.

After my latest performance, Hoggle was waiting in my room with a wrapped box. "It's what they call an early Christmas gift" he explained as I sat down to unwrap it. Inside the box was a black satin velvet cape hood cape with fur lining inside along with a couple of books. Looking up at him, he said, "I thought you could use some new books and that is to keep you warm so you don't get sick again." Leaning forward I kissed his forehead whispering, "Thank you Hoggle but I have no gift to give in return." "Keep dancing whether it is here or someday in your own home is gift enough." The sound of the door opening made me promptly hide my new gifts so that they weren't stolen from me as Hoggle left so there would be no trouble. The leader of the group who had brought me here stood in my doorway growling, "You've got a visitor. If the gentleman offers you any gifts, take them and promptly turn them over to us or I will beat you within an inch of your life. You are nothing more than a meal ticket. So no fancy ideas."

Getting up, I went towards the doorway when the backhand came out of nowhere knocking me down to the floor. I laid there as he moved forward and grabbed me roughly, pulling me up to my feet. "That is a reminder of what I can do if you do not do as I have told you. Soon you'll be mine solely anyways so start getting use to this treatment," he spat at me then dragged me out towards the visitor's tent where the stranger was waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Back in the Underground, the new Goblin City was flourishing as it was at the heart of the Labyrinth. Peace had settled upon the Underground and the people were settling into what would be routine in the era of peace. Galmesh had moved into a nice house by goblin standards, had servants and a job as a magistrate of justice (at least what he thought justice should be). All thoughts of Zinerva were gone as he worked hard to make sure that by his own standard that he was doing a good job. The Gypsies had taken a potential problem from him and he was starting to date a few high social women in hopes of settling down and having brats of his own. His servants were terrified of him as his reign of cruelty seemed to only worsen with his new found power.

Watching a begging goblin child being dragged off to be flogged with a whip of thorns, he sat back and felt good about his word. As he was getting ready to step down from his high desk and chair, he heard a clearing of the throat. Peering over the edge, he saw King Jareth standing there with his walking stick in his hand. "Galmesh, how are things progressing" he asked as Galmesh shrugged while replying, "Things are falling into order." "Good because your own affairs are not in order. I stopped by your home to inquire about that lovely girl you had and seems none of your servants seem to know who I spoke of" Jareth's tone was cold as he seemed to find the crystal orb atop his walking stick a bit more interesting than Galmesh. Without saying a word, Galmesh got down and went to stand before Jareth. Bowing his head, he said, "That is because she no longer dwells amongst us, milord Jareth." As he lifted his head, he saw the walking stick come crashing against his skull, sending him sliding across the fall and hitting the wall with enough force to leave a little impact crater. "You got rid of her" Jareth yelled as he started to bear down on Galmesh who trembled at sight of Jareth's temper. "She got ill, your highness and died. I had to burn the body to prevent an outbreak of a plaque. Her ashes were buried in the yard." Jareth stood before him and snarled "If this is true, I want her necklace as a reminder of my failure to keep my promise to the girl." Galmesh was silently cursing himself for being a worthless ogre for not taking the necklace and stammered, "I am afraid that it was burned along with the body before I could retrieve it." An inhuman growl came from Jareth as he used his walking stick to beat Galmesh and once the urge was soothed, he looked at him. "I will go visit her resting place but if I find out that you simply sold her to another, I will place you in the Bog of Eternal Stench head first" Jareth growled then turned and stalked out. While his head swam, his body ached, Galmesh decided that a trip to the famous bog wasn't for him and left to go into hiding for he was certain that somehow Jareth would find out that he had told a lie.

Getting into his carriage, he had given instructions where to go and sat brooding about the girl that made his heart race, made him desire to protect her against the world and made him feel human once more. Her amber lavender eyes held a magic that he would never possess nor desired to, each move of her body was graceful and sparked a fire within him and he had promised her that he would return. Now she was gone and his promise was unfulfilled. The emotions that ran through him were opposite to what she had created in him with her own magic. A soft groan came from him as he closed his eyes. No woman could touch his heart but this one had and it belonged to her. That revelation shocked him as he was gaining the reputation of being cold and heartless. When he opened his eyes, Jareth found that they were back in Galmesh's homeland and his driver was arguing with someone. Opening the door, he stepped out to see it was the merchant from before who had given him the necklace to give to her. Everyone froze in place upon seeing him. "Milord, it's been a while since I've seen you. I have something important to tell you" Bellizum said. Jareth nods whispering, "I already know, Merchant Bellizum." "Then why are you here and not there?" "Her ashes are buried in his yard and I am retrieving them to keep with me. I failed in my promise to her." "What are you talking about? Whose ashes" Bellizum asked clearly confused. Jareth looked at him puzzle as he said, "The ashes of Zinerva." Bellizum started to laugh loudly which only added to Jareth's now apparent confusion. "Come, have some tea with me milord and let me tell you the truth of the lie you were told," he said between chuckles. Jareth followed him and growled, remembering to get his hands on Galmesh to personally deliver the punishment. While Bellizum shared tea with Jareth and telling him that Zinerva had been sold to those that come from above the Underground, Zinerva was taken into the visitor's tent and left alone as the gentleman removed his hat.

"My dear, a pleasure to meet a creature of the fey outside their realm" he spoke respectfully towards me to my complete astonishment as I went to serve refreshments. "It is a pleasure to have a visitor who must take pleasure in my performances," I responded as I went to pour some of the cheap wine into a wine glass for him. "Your performances are entertaining but it is my pleasure to see the creature that captured my wayward nephew's heart" the man said as he took the wine glass from her then motioned for me to sit. "I do not know of who you speak of," I said as I placed my hands in my lap. His laughter caught me by surprise and I looked at him. His eyes were the same shade of blue as the man who I had fallen for. "Loyal to a man that doesn't keep promises are we? I will visit you three more times and if at the end of that time, my nephew hasn't taken you from here, I will do so" he whispered and reached out to touch my cheek lightly. His touch was cold then he placed a small chest in my lap before he left.

I was still sitting there when the leader entered and greedily took the chest as a voice called out "Brandon, make sure the girl is locked in her room." Looking up at the man who sneered, "Come on little doll, time to lock you up but you will give me a kiss." I couldn't bring myself to kiss a toad let alone this man and when I looked away, he grabbed my hair and jerked my head back so I could look up at him. Wincing in pain, he pressed his lips against mine as I reacted by clawing at him. This served to anger him and he proceeded to backhand me then wrapped his hands around my throat. As Brandon applied pressure, I was starting to get light headed, certain that none of his people would stop him from killing me. Before I passed out, I thought I had seen my love appear which made my heart leap before blackness rushed in to take me over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When the blackness recedes, I opened my eyes and looked around. The room was richly and lavishly decorated with the idea of providing comfort to the occupant of the room. It clearly was neither the circus nor my room as I heard the door open as a man stepped into the shadows of the room. Then I remembered that I had seen my love and as I was going to call out his name, the man stepped into the light. It was not my Jareth but the man who called himself Jareth's uncle. He laughed and said, "Seems you were expecting me to be someone else. Don't worry you are not with those brutes any longer but in my home where you'll be treasured. It will take Jareth some time to find you here. In the meantime, you are my guest with certain restrictions and I am your host, Lord Devin."

Reaching up touch the necklace, I found it gone and started to search the bed frantic that it was somehow lost in the sea of comforters. "Your trinket is in the jewelry box on the vanity mirror dresser my dear. And don't be alarm for none will harm you under this roof. You will be pampered and treated the best. Breakfast is ready downstairs." I watch him leave and once he was gone, I was gone from the bed and at the dresser. Opening the jewelry box, a lovely sad melody played as my fingers touched the resin encased rose. Closing the box, I decided to explore the room and then paused. My movements had no accompanying twinkling of bells. I dare not trust my own ears and eyes so I went to look in the full length mirror. As I gaze upon my reflection, I gasped at what I saw.

In the mirror was me but wearing a dress that was the most beautiful shade of emerald green, gone where the bracelets and anklets of bells and what was left was me. Reaching out to touch the cool glass, I wondered if this was what Jareth had seen as I slowly started to back away. That was when I noticed on my feet were a pair of slippers that seemed to be made of emeralds themselves to be a comfortable shoe. Could I be dreaming and will awaken in a room filled with straw with Brandon towering over me with a glare of contempt that I had dared to pass out on him? Pinching myself, I found that it was no dream as I turned and left the room. It was odd to feel like a guest, not a slave as I walked down the hallway.

Portraits hung on the walls of all those who must have dwelt here but I paused at one of the paintings that looked like Jareth with a young woman who looked nothing like me. His hand was resting on her shoulder but there was coldness in his eyes. Is it possible that the man I loved was taken already and I was but a fool to assume otherwise? "Her name was Sabrina and she was my wife who deceived all of us for she was one of your people. Cruelty was the only thing she knew" Lord Devin said behind me. Turning I looked at him quietly then started to lower my gaze out of habit. "No, don't do that. I don't see her in you as you are something rare I bet. My name is known to you but I don't know yours. I hope you don't mind the change in your appearance but those bells were a nuisance." Looking at him, I smiled a true smile as I replied, "My name is Zinerva and I am sorry that one of my people was so cold. But then we are too few now and I don't mind. It will take some adjusting. Is your nephew here?" The scowl on Devin's face told me the answer before he said, "No and not for a while. In the meantime, I would like to show you how to handle the new changes that seem to please you." I started to wonder why Jareth was not here as Devin took my hand in his and guided me downstairs to a wonderful breakfast. Unknown to me was that Devin like Jareth had fallen for me and would later be the cause of my deepest sorrow. For the time I was in his house, he helped me add painting, piano and such to my small pool of talents. It was like a fairy tale for me and I in my naiveté took delight in all that I was learning.

Meanwhile Jareth after some weeks of searching had found the circus camped far from the city. Watching the show, he saw disappointment and heard a few in the crowd complain that the circus had dulled without their strange dancer. After the show, he sought out the performers' cabin and bumped into Hoggle. "Tell me little man, is there a woman inside with eyes the color of lavender and amber within" Jareth demanded. Hoggle looked at him quietly then said, "What do you what to know for?" "Because that woman is someone dear to me and I have been searching for her. I have little patience for games and since you are of my domain, I will have you sent to the Bog of Eternal Stench if you dare delay your answer any longer."

Hoggle had heard of the bog and it made him shudder but then he remembered Zinerva telling him that the man she loved had clearly abandoned her. "The woman you seek is gone. If you are the man that she believed in then lost faith in, you are undeserving of her. Besides another man took her from here after the ringmaster's son tried to kill her" he stated plainly. Jareth growled and picked up Hoggle snapping, "I did not abandon Zinerva but have been seeking her since I learned I was deceived. Her former master was sentenced to wander my Labyrinth for all eternity. Where is this ringmaster's son?" Hoggle squirmed as he realized that there was a line you don't cross with the new Goblin King and he had not only crossed it but provoke the king. "Dead because your twin showed up and killed him. He took her and you should know that she was ill with a human illness. I helped her get better and put me down," he thought and added, "please your majesty." Jareth dropped him and his anger faded as he heard that his love had been ill but his anger return quickly as he knew that his twin was his Uncle Devin. "Gather all those from the Underground and return there now. This miserable flea circus is going to burn to ashes" he growled and walked away. By the time Hoggle had gathered all, the circus caught fire from a careless flicked cigarette but it made Hoggle fear the Goblin King the rest of his life. Jareth made his way to his uncle's home and took a deep breath. His uncle held the one thing that was dear to him and if he knew his uncle, he had done things for Zinerva not out of kindness but to win her away from Jareth.

Devin's home was a mini castle that spoke of great wealth, prestige and legacy but both Devin and Jareth were of a long line of sorcerers. That was how Jareth was able to leave this world and create the labyrinth and establish his kingdom. Did she know of this or not, he wondered as he knocked on the door. The butler opened the door and as he stepped into the foyer, he saw his uncle standing near the slightly curved staircase but what truly stopped him was the sight of Zinerva rushing down the stairs in a royal blue flowing dress, looking more lovely then he remembered and coming towards him.

It was time for dinner and I had decided to wear the new dress that had been made for me and after dressing, I brushed my hair out as I had gotten use to wearing it loose and added my resin rose necklace. As I left my room, I heard knocking and wondered who was visiting so late. Devin had been careful when he took me to what he called ballet so that none could see me. Coming to the head of the stairs, I heard the butler let someone in and as I started down the stairs, I caught sight of the man who made my heart race. Joy overflowed as I rushed down the stairs towards him and upon reaching Jareth; I threw my arms around him. He in turn put his around me and picked me up, spinning me around before he dared to put me back on the ground. "You are hard to find to keep a promise that was given" he whispered which made me smile as he held me close to him. "I am sorry milord" I said and he laughed, "Call me Jareth please, Zinerva." Hearing my name upon his lips caused a shiver of joy to go down my spine. "Welcome nephew, care to join us for dinner," Devin asked as he watched us with concealed jealousy in his eyes. Jareth looked at his uncle saying "I will then we will have to leave after dinner. I have come to take her back home with me." We went into the dining room and had a pleasant dinner but I felt the tension between the two. After dinner, I had gone upstairs to pack my new wardrobe as I was happy to be returning home with Jareth.

"Did you tell her Devin," I heard Jareth say angrily as their voices drifted through my open door. "Tell her what Jareth. That you are of this world and that once you grow bored of her, you'll cast her aside. You might be strong in the family's gift but that girl up there is strong in a pure love. I am jealous that you of all people in our world and hers should be honored to have that," Devin snapped back. "You had Sabrina who made you cold and ruthless. Zinerva is mine because of the one thing she has done that no other can. I forbid you from writing to her or sending gifts to her. You will not take her from me." "You do not own her!" Were they fighting over me? Why would that be I wonder as I finished packing and headed quietly down the stairs. "You're right I don't own her but she owns me. Devin you will make her miserable while I, I can give her anything she desires in the world just to ensure she is happy." "Jareth you go too far. Therefore for her sake I place this curse upon you. The moment you take interest in another woman, you will forsake her and cause her great pain that she will come to me of her own will. Once she is here she will belong to me and you will know pain that will make you so miserable. And since you are also prideful, to free her you will have to come here and beg her, do anything to earn back from her what you will have lost." I heard a sharp intake of breath as the air seemed heavy then grew normal again.

Jareth stormed out of the study and looked at me in surprise then worry grew in his eyes. My bags had already been taken by his servants to his castle in the Underground as he picked me up bridal style whispering, "Don't worry, that curse holds no power as I will never forsake you. You, Zinerva will always be the one to hold the heart of the Goblin King and it will be you alone that can break it when and if you choose to do so. Let us go home." I was bewildered but believed him as I saw Devin standing there with a look that was strange to me as I nodded, "Yes lets go home my love" The smile on Jareth's face did not compare to the kiss that he gave me at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Time had passed since that kiss upon us reuniting and returning to the labyrinth only to see the changes that happened during my time in the Aboveground. Jareth showed me the Goblin City, his castle and the rooms that were meant for a queen to reside in. The curse of Devin's was forgotten as we dined together every evening and spent time together. Seems no one dared to look at me like they use to but I would wonder sometimes if it was because I was making their king happy. It didn't matter as Jareth questioned me about all that Devin had me learn or enjoy. To my surprise, he was not completely angry as he would sometimes ask me for advice about something that troubled him. He would take me above the Underground to ballet performances or to treat me to something that was romantic or bring me new flowers for my garden that was flourishing. All the time Devin was spying and plotting but this was unknown to us at that time.

One day I noticed some stones that were resting on a flower bed that I was hoping to plant some roses that I had nurtured from the seed with a mixture of crushed crystal and water. The veins of the flowers would be crystal but now the rocks were threatening to ruin my plan for the soil. Jareth was receiving gifts from some ambassadors so I wouldn't dare to intrude or ask the guards for their assistance. The garden was my world and my charge so I put the tray of seedlings down in the light and went to move the stones on my own. I tugged, pulled and pushed but not a stone would move under my efforts. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I stared at the stones then tried my magic to move them. Even that attempt failed as I turned to see a creature with horns tilt its head up and croon. The scrapping sound caught my attention and I looked away to the stones that were moving. Upon seeing them move, I worried for the flowers but the stones seemed to naturally avoid all of it and disappeared from view. Turning back to the creature as it lowered its head and looked at me. "Rocks my friends" it said as I moved closer. "Thank you for helping me" I said and dipped into a curtsy to which the creature said, "Ludo friend?" A soft smile crossed my lips as I nodded. "Yes Ludo, we are friends. I am Zinerva and would you like to help me plant my new roses" Bending down I picked up the tray of roses and moved to the flowerbed before kneeling down. Ludo followed and awkwardly knelt down next to me. He watched me as I started to dig a small hole to put the seedling in. Looking at him, I saw him lean forward and dig another hole for me. "Thank you my friend" I said and with his help was able to plant the seedlings. Standing up I smiled and from that day on my garden had no more rocks thanks to Ludo.

Another time Jareth had me attend a knighting of a creature called Didymus that was it was interesting to watch. Didymus is a dog who speaks very nobly and is very chivalric towards women. After he was knighted by Jareth, there was a ball and feast in his honor. This was the time that I brought a small gift for my love. I had sought out the help of my friend Bellizum and had him craft a wonderful pendant necklace for my love. It was a silver half moon that was holding the richest blue sapphire gem to fill the empty space and on the surface of the gem was a gold star. The book was wrapped beautifully and it seemed to weigh heavy in the pocket of my dress as I waited to get some time alone with Jareth. When I saw the opportunity, I looked at him and smiled whispering, "Jareth, my love, I have a gift for you as a token of my love and that no matter what I will always belong to you for you are the only one that holds my heart" Taking the box out, I held it out and watch him lift it from my hands. He seemed nervous for some reason as he opened the box. The surprise in those blue eyes made my heart leap for joy as he held out to me. "I thank you for the wonderful gift Zinerva but would you do me the honor of placing it around my neck" he asked and blushing I did so only to realize that the entire court was watching. On most faces I saw disgust that I was being allowed to touch him publicly and a few there was jealous. But then I saw a human face amongst the crowd who was look at Jareth in wonder. It was a girl who upon being seen by me vanished into the crowd.

Shaking the small pit of coldness in my stomach, I touched Jareth's cheek then stepped back. "Come my love, let us dance" he said and took my hand. Going with him onto the dance floor, I felt his arm around my waist and his hand holding my hand. "Are you happy" he asked me. In my mind I had no reason to be unhappy and shook my head. "I have nothing to be unhappy about Jareth. Strange question to ask at a celebration" was my reply that made him laugh that charming laugh of his. "Quite right, my dear but it feels like I have not done enough to make the world suit you instead of you suiting the world." "Jareth, I will never ask you to rearrange the order of things to please me. The day I ask that is the day I am unworthy of your love." "Do you know when I fell in love with you Zinerva?" I shook my head no. "That day you stopped in Bellizum's shop and hurried out as if you were bitten by a viper all of a sudden. I saw a flawless creature that our world was cruelly trying to destroy. When I saw that half blooming rose in resin, I thought it was like you. Perfection, beauty, grace and it should be unchanged by time. I had unknowingly given you the one thing I could freely give in that brief moment," he spoke and I knew the truth in his words.

Very slowly we had stopped dancing and I was caught up in his declaration of love to not notice that the music had stopped, the chattering had fallen silent and that he was getting down on a knee. Stepping back I looked at him as he pulled out a small chest and continued, "That is why I am asking you to let me shelter you from those in the world that would change you, destroy that which makes you so wonderful and in return all I want is for you to be queen to our kingdom, wife and lover and friend to a king that you had enchanted." He opened the chest and nestled on a pillow of velvet and silk was a ring that Jareth must have made himself. It was the shape of an owl in flight holding a diamond in its talon. I was speechless and all I could hear was my heart racing wildly while feeling like I couldn't breathe. "I will, yes Jareth, I will" came out of me in a squeak that surprised me. Getting up from his knee, he took the ring and slipped it onto my finger as he leaned in and kissed me. The entire room exploded into noise, cheers and applause at the good news but we didn't notice. Slowly we parted and were smiling with blushes as we were happy. The music started and before Jareth could claim me for a dance, Sir Didymus interrupted. Jareth let the new knight share a dance with me but as we danced, I saw the girl wearing a mask now dancing with Jareth.

That cold feeling seem to grow and the world seemed to fall down around me as I closed my eyes to stabilize myself. Opening my eyes, I was on a chaise with a very worried Jareth near me. "Are you alright beloved" he asked with concern to which I smiled. "I am alright my dear. All of the excitement got to me, nothing more" I replied to which he kissed my forehead. "Stay here for a bit then rejoin me" he said and left as Didymus came in with a goblet for me. "Forgive me m'lady, I hope that I didn't cause you to faint" Didymus said to which made me smile. "No Sir Didymus but you must forgive me for ruining your celebration and not offering you congratulations" I said. Leaning forward I kissed the top of his head to which he bowed declaring, "For all my days m'lady, I am in your service as friend and champion." "You honor me Sir Knight. Thank you for the refreshment" As I sipped from the goblet, the cold feeling seem to have spread till the brilliance of the diamond in my new ring seemed to dull.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

That girl, that cold feeling and Jareth was slowly withdrawing from me. Since the dance and becoming engaged, I found that I was being paid more attention to but out of all the people, the one man whose attention I wanted was nowhere to be found. Sir Didymus, Ludo and Hoggle were always with me as true friends are as I was suddenly taking care of running the kingdom for my love as well as doing what I normally enjoyed. Yet that cold feeling from the ball never left me and seemed to grow with each time Jareth was absent. I would gaze at the ring he had given to me and remind myself that I and I only held his heart.

With Jareth's absents growing frequent, the whole kingdom started to slowly change. Certain areas of the city started to look what a child would envision a goblin city should look like. The castle seemed to divide itself into the castle I knew and a different castle that was uninviting and frightening. Often I would find myself in that part of the castle and hear a girl's laughter as well as Jareth's voice. By the time I would reach the area I heard it, the castle was normal and no one was to be seen. I no longer slept soundly at night and would go walking in my garden unsure if I was worrying for nothing or if somehow I was losing him. One day, I decided to go out into the Labyrinth itself as Jareth had told me that roses were growing on the walls of the maze itself. As I walked, I found dead vines and it seemed that the Labyrinth itself was angry at my presence. It was difficult finding my way back to the city and once there, I saw Jareth leaving. Taking a deep breath, I followed him while staying out of his sight.

We left our world and we were in a park where the girl from the ball was waiting. She was all smiles and giggles as I watch Jareth go to her and bowed as she offered her hand for him to kiss. If this was an enchantment, I held no power to break it but could only wish for it to end. And yet a part of me demanded that I go forward and pull Jareth away from her. That was the part that had control as I moved forward, seeing the shock on the girl's face as I placed a hand upon Jareth's arm, dimly noting that he wore my gift still. "Jareth, my love, may I ask what you are doing here when you have a council meeting to attend to" I asked, hoping that my voice would not betray the inner feelings within me.

"Minerva, go back" Jareth said coldly then added, "My meeting is with Sarah." I looked at the girl then said, "Sarah, what are you doing?" The girl seemed unsure as she replied, "I am playing my part and he is helping me practice." "This is no game and you know it." "I don't know what you are talking about" she said as Jareth grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. "I said go home, Minerva" he growled at me, not noticing how I winced as his grip tightened. "I am not your slave, Jareth" I retorted as his gaze narrowed then he uttered, "You are a slave and I have indulged you long enough" He released my wrist and walked away from us both. Had I heard him correctly? My heart and mind wanted to deny what the ears had heard from his lips as my world spun wildly. Sitting down on a nearby bench, I started to cry softly as the girl, Sarah walked to sit down next to me. "Did he hurt you" she asked me. Looking up at the girl, I wanted to strike out against her but I felt pity for her instead. "When you find true love, despite the cruelty of his words that are spoken to you and though they hurt, it is but for a brief time," I replied as the girl shifted. "I thought he was a dream" Sarah said. "He is more than a dream, Sarah. Child, you have to release him from whatever hold you manage to place on him. If he continues this, his people and kingdom will fall to ruin. I am his betrothed but I ask not for myself but for those that can't ask you" " I do not have him under a spell and he told me that he loves me" said Sarah as she got up and ran from the bench only into a destiny that another had created for her. Sitting there, I couldn't believe it and slowly got to my feet.

Returning home, I went to my room to cry in private. My Jareth seemed beyond my help and yet a part of me knew that his heart was still mine to possess. My friends would try to cheer me but to no avail. Our first true fight and there was no victor but causality. Late in the night, a guard entered my chamber and informed me that the king has ordered me confined to my rooms and garden with only my friends to visit. Then the guard had a servant bring in a pillow that held a belt with silver and gold bells that seemed to hum. I was to wear that belt all times so I could not move around in stealth. Whatever happened next I was dimly aware of as I passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It had been some time since I was made to wear the belt of bells. I rarely went out to the garden and anytime I would walk from my room to the garden, it was under a guard escort. None of the court would dare to look at me but I would catch their looks of pity for me. Soon Hoggle was appointed to a duty outside the Labyrinth itself. My parting words were for him to help anyone that claim to be on a quest to free Jareth's heart. Then Ludo was banished to wander within the Labyrinth and I offered the same parting words to my friend. The last was Sir Didymus who swore to always uphold my honor and to ensure that any who were seeking to return Jareth to me would have his aide. Alone now, I wept and grew miserable each passing day. I would hear the gossip in the hallway that Jareth was trying to make Sarah his and that he blamed me for her refusing him. Sleep was little comfort as my dreams made me feel even worse and only once did Jareth enter my chambers to threaten me with death if I didn't release Sarah from some enchantment.

Months blended, my garden seemed to tend to itself without my guiding hand and slowly my reflection in my vanity mirror was fading. Jareth made sure my presence was barely acknowledged. Winter now laid its claim to the Labyrinth and the merry making would drift up to me as it was the winter solstice festival. A sigh escaped my lips as I decide to lay down in my bed to escape into a dreamless sleep when the door of my chamber prison opened. Standing there were the guards as one said, "The king commands the slave to dance in the main hall now. Either you move now or we will drag you." Getting up slowly I would go down with them to the main hall. Standing there, the memory of the night I was engaged to Jareth clashed with bright festive décor for the solstice festival. Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw Jareth sitting on the throne wearing my gift but looking coldly pass me. The music was a sad melody as I would dance to pour out my emotions in the vain hope that they would reach my beloved. Each movement held the unspoken words of my love, my forgiveness at his treatment of me, my pain of being forsaken and my sorrow for not being able to set him free would reach everyone but him. At the end of the dance, I was on my knees before him but he didn't look down at me.

"The moment you take interest in another woman, you will forsake her and cause her great pain that she will come to me of her own will. Once she is here she will belong to me and you will know pain that will make you so miserable. And since you are also prideful, to free her you will have to come here and beg her, do anything to earn back from her what you will have lost" Devin's voice echoed, startling everyone including myself as he seemed to appear in the middle of the hall out of nowhere. Jareth looked at him quietly as Devin held out a gloved hand towards me saying, "Zinerva, come with me. Let me take you away from your misery." As I started to get to my feet, Jareth's hand caught my wrist as I heard Jareth growled, "You are forbidden to go to him." Pulling free, my tears still flowing I shook my head. "No Jareth, you don't command me as I was meant to be your bride, not your slave. I endure what you inflicted on me because I love you but I can no longer wait for you to warm to me again" I said but the words were not my own. As I removed the belt of bells and started to walk towards Devin, I was trying to will my body to stop. I was powerless and realized that Devin had planned it all. When my hand touched his, I was pulled towards him and could see Jareth's eyes full of warmth, love for me and pain at my sudden betrayal. How I wanted to cry out but a swirling mist took me away from it all. When the mist cleared, I was in the same room I was first in at Devin's home. He stood there with a weird smile on his face as he said, "You are confine to the house itself. You are mine now and free to go where you wish but do not attempt escape." After he left, I realized that I had to help Jareth somehow. Leaving the room, I went down the stairs to see Sarah sitting on the bottom stair crying. Moving down, I realize that she was just a pawn to Devin. "Sarah" I said quietly as the girl stood up and quickly hugged me. I smiled as one of my hands went to go pet her head. "Seems we have both been moved into roles against our wills. Come with me" I whispered and took her to my room.

Once in my room, Sarah told me that Devin had promised her to help her get a part in some play that was important to the girl, how Jareth wanted her to be his and all the time I was holding her. "Sarah, Jareth is the subject of Devin's wrath and cruelty. I can no longer aid my beloved but you must do something to set Jareth free in order to grant us all peace in our lives." I explained to her that she needed Jareth to believe that she wanted him to take her baby brother, beg him to let her have her brother back then go through the Labyrinth. I told her of my friends and what words to speak to ensure their help. A parting gift to Sarah from me was a simple crystal shard contained within a crystal globe. The shard was silver and red, pulsing as if alive and placed it on a chain then around the girl's neck. "When you confront Jareth, you must tell him that he has no power over you to shatter the curse upon him then place this necklace is his hand, instructing him that this is Zinerva's life and time is fleeting. Let him know that my love has never wavered nor my devotion to him lessen. Now go Sarah and you will do alright" I watch her leave, aware that Devin was somehow listening as I said, "You will never hurt Jareth again as long as I live" A deep chuckle seemed to surround me as I prayed that my friends and Sarah could do what the curse prevented me from doing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Devin stayed hidden from me and yet he would use a free standing mirror that appeared in my room to show me what was happening with Sarah. I watched as Sarah did as I had instructed her. Once she was in the underground, I could feel my crystal shard and my life syncing as planned. I no longer left my room and between the times I could see Sarah's progress was spent reading. "She is going to fail you just like Jareth failed you" Devin's voice drift as I closed the book. "I hold faith that Sarah will release my love from your enchantment and he will come for me," I replied. He appeared to me and gathered me in his arms as he smirked while growling, "Your blind devotion to that man is both attractive and annoying. Are you willing to die for his freedom?" After he said that, he released me and laughed as he vanished again. His question posed a problem for me as my heart was now in turmoil. Could I, after all the anguish, pain and suffering at the hands of my Jareth, could I truly lay down my life? Once I knew the answer with utter confidence but now my confidence was not as stable as I turned to watch the mirror. Sarah had my friends at her side but what was Hoggle doing? I saw him giving the girl a fruit that shone with enchantment and an aura that told me that Jareth had somehow coerced poor Hoggle into deceiving the girl. Then the girl collapsed against a tree falling into a sleep as a crystal orb of my beloved's arrive to envelope the girl. A nagging pain went through me as I watched the orb drift away towards the Goblin City with Sarah trapped inside. Closing my eyes, I used the orb I had given the girl to remove myself from Devin's home and inside the crystal.

Opening my eyes, I was surrounded by elegantly dressed people with masks as it was clearly a ball that an innocent girl like Sarah could not understand the dangers it posed. Willingly myself with my feeble power, I was dressed in a manner to blend in. Moving through the crowd, I sought Sarah out to help her remove herself from the enchantment. I spied the girl and the way she was dressed made me pause and doubt how I could compare with such a young woman. Then I saw Jareth making his way towards her and a searing pain seem to bloom in my chest. Suddenly it was harder to move through the crowd of people as if Jareth was aware of me and preventing me from being of help. I pushed on till I was close to Sarah and whispered quietly in her ear, "Awake Sarah from the enchanting dream and release yourself so you may achieve your goals. Fail and you are doom to remain in your unhappiness." A brief smile touch my lips as I saw the light shine in the girl's eyes as she started to move away from Jareth. But his piercing gaze towards me made it hard for me to breath. It was if I was held in place by strong invisible arms that were squeezing life from me and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I was back in the room of Devin's house and seeing a faded image of Sarah awaking in the garage dump.

After the image faded, my head was pounding as I was trying to understand if Jareth himself removed me that place or was it Devin or am I growing weaker faster than I had counted on? The questions were annoying and lack of Devin's gloating presence was adding to my stress of not knowing when the end would play out. Reading no longer held my interest as I went to the bed and laid down. Closing my eyes, I drift off to a dreamless, deep sleep unaware that soon I would be called upon to play my part in Devin's scheme.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Meanwhile Jareth stared at Sarah as she stood before him holding out a crystal sphere with a crystal shard in it pulsing dimly. "For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great. You have no power over me," Sarah said and the fog that had clouded his head, made him obsessed with Sarah left him. Blinking he looked at her quietly then held out his hand towards her. "I do not understand why I pursued you so when my heart belongs to another but I will take that from you. You may return with your brother and this will seem to be a dream. Before you go child, tell me how you got the power and skill to break the strong enchantment when I clearly see that you have no power of your own," Jareth asked. Sarah placed the crystal sphere in his palm and whispered, "A woman called Zinerva gave it to me and begged me to use my brother as a means to confront you. She lent me her friends as guides and her power that she placed in that sphere. Despite what you did to her, she loves you still and told me to tell you that the crystal shard within that sphere is a representation of how close to death she is. A guy name Devin who tricked me has her."

Jareth looked at the crystal shard then at Sarah. "Thank you Sarah for aiding my beloved but now you will leave here and I will go to her." Turning he walked out of the room as Sarah's baby brother appeared then they both vanished in mist. It became clear to him that his uncle's curse was responsible for his sudden obsession and his cruelty to his woman. This thought made him growl as he shifted to owl form and went to Devin's home.

I woke up to find Devin looking demonic as he pulled me up from the bed and dragged me downstairs. Gone was the nice looking home, replaced by a cold harsh home. I lacked strength to struggle or break free of Devin's grip. Soon he had brought me into the main area and there as I laid where he dropped me on the floor, I felt a shift within myself. Jareth, my love was free of the curse and now my time was growing short. Closing my eyes briefly as I touched the ring my love had given me, I prayed silently for Jareth to appear soon. Once I opened my eyes, I found that I was suspended midair within a crystal sphere as Devin smirked. "You rest your hopes on that man to save you before your life force is spent. You bet wrong my dear. I have to admit it was brilliant of you to make your life force powerful enough that a simple crystal shard could hold it for so long before it started to fade. However I was surprised that you entrusted it to that girl. Doesn't matter, with your death, Jareth will be weak with grief and easy to destroy," he hissed at me.

Weakly I shook my head as I said softly, "Jareth will arrive in time and you will fall to him. I trusted Sarah because she was the only one that could get close to my beloved to set him free. Through her, was I able to release Jareth." Even saying so little took effort as I closed my eyes as I heard the voice of my love….

"Devin, release Zinerva to me and you may life," Jareth said as after he shifted from owl form to human form the moment he was inside Devin's home. Seeing the woman he loved trapped within a crystal sphere suspended in midair made his heart race in his chest. He could see the faint aura around her that was fading and he didn't want to waste time battling Devin. While his gaze was directed upwards, a blast from Devin caught him off guard. Jareth stumbled back as he started to call his power up to put a quick end to Devin so he could save the woman he loved. Soon the two were locked in a battle with the sole purpose of destroying the each other while remaining alive. The crystal sphere holding Zinerva started to glow with a soft blue, pink and purple light. It was like a liquid sheet that covered both Jareth and Devin except that Devin was screaming in pain where as Jareth could have sworn that he felt Zinerva holding him and feel her tears falling upon his neck and arms.

When the light retreated, Devin was no longer human but a twisted horned creature that no longer had use of voice nor power. Jareth stood there in amazement as the creature that was once a relative of his scampered to a woman who could have been Zinerva's sister. A sad smile was on the woman's lips as she picked up the creature and a soft whisper was heard, "Devin, there will be no more pain for us. We're together my beloved and you'll like our new home." Both the woman and the creature Devin vanished from view as the crystal sphere holding Zinerva shattered into a million crystal shard fragments that fell like rain. Slowly the body of Zinerva floated down into Jareth's outstretched arms but her eyes remained closed. Grief and guilt swept through him as the raw power of the emotions caused him to start to cry. Kneeling down upon the crystal shard fragments, holding her close to him, he let his tears flow while whispering to her, "Forgive me Zinerva for the pain and sorrow I caused you. You remained true to me even when I was horrible and mean to you. Please don't forsake me as I beg of you, my sweet loving gentle goddess of this unworthy heart for a chance to make it up to you. I want you to be my bride and wife, mother to any children I have. I can't lose you for you are my heart and soul. Without you, I will cease to exist." The crystal sphere that Zinerva had given Sarah who in turn had given to Jareth started to glow as it was being absorbed into her body…..

I felt a loving warmth tinged with grief and sadness reach me in the dark place that I floated and the spark of desire to live, to stay with my Jareth was fanned into a blaze as my own life force was seeping back inside me. Soon I felt not weak but an unknown strength as I opened my eyes to see a surprise – my beloved Jareth, my husband to be was weeping as he was holding me close. A smile touched my lips as I heard the words he was speaking over and over then with my hand I gently wiped his tears away. "You can never lose me for you are my reason to exist. Without you, I am nothing more than a passing breeze on a summer's day. I will never forsake you and will always be true to you, loyal that I will remain at your side despite what future horrors await us," I told him. Leaning in, I kissed him deeply…..

The day of our wedding, we had my friends along with Sarah in attendance and it is said that when we shared our first kiss as man and wife, king and queen, the Labyrinth suddenly burst into bloom with crystal roses as if it had waited patiently to share its joy. Looking back to that day when we first met, I still blush as I realize that somehow our mutual love that touched the soul of the Labyrinth and I set down these last words, I gaze over at Jareth who holds our baby girl in his arms. We named her Sarah for the girl from above ground who helped to free both of us and help made our love stronger then it was from the start.


End file.
